stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampy's Lovely World
Stampy's Lovely World is a large world consisting of buildings and mini-games. It is also Stampy's first and foremost world in Minecraft. Stampy's Lovely World series is arguably the most well-known part of Stampy's channel, and has earned him over 3 million subscribers. The main Minecraft series published on the stampylonghead cfff Channel is set in this world, and has an episode count of over 200. History Early Settlement Stampy's Lovely World was founded in episode 1 by Stampylonghead. It is seen being founded in Episode 1, Welcome to Stampy's Lovely World. Houses The first home was made in Episode 1, 2nd Episode 2 and current house; Episode 5. First Helpers Craig, Longbow X99, and Ank55 were the first helpers. Expansion Over the 10s and 20s, Stampy's Lovely World grew to a humungous size. War From the beginning of Hit the Target's appearance, suspicion over Hit the Target and barking dogs ultimately led to the 1st Stampy v.s Hit The Target War. Lucky and Bread Stick were killed. There are several wars that occurred with the latest in the episode "Fight in Flight" Birth of the Funland Stampy's Golf Course was so popular, that Stampylonghead built more games and led to the world famous Stampy's Funland. More battles with Hit the Target Stampy also had these following battles *Revelation *The First Cake *Cat To The Future *Sinking Feeling *Ocean Adventure *Clone Calamity *Fight In Flight Space Program In Episode 81, Stampy started working on a rocket. In Episode 85, he went to the moon. Technological Advancement After more than 100 episodes of funland building stampy created a submarine, which is a big step for Stampy's Lovely World. Then, Stampy Created a cloning machine; which was destroyed by Stampy himself because of Hit the Target getting inside of the Secret Base.. Features Stampy's Lovely World has been built up for over 200 episodes, and in that time has gained many buildings, games, and areas, and it is still developing today. Most of what changes is seen in the main Minecraft series videos, and with the company of a Helper and a pet or two, he sets about designing and changing the landscape in some way. A well-known area of the world is Stampy's Funland which houses many minigames that he can play with his friends. Upon completing a game, he usually dedicates a video to a 'tournament' to decide who is 'champion' of the game. And usually Stampy has a minigame dedicated to a shop or house in his Funland. Another well known area of the world is "Downtown" which includes different shops and stores including Stampy's Hot Buns and Melon Moment. His villager Harrison works at the Pick-A-Pet Pet Shop. Light Rail Stop on the Left.]] Melonmoment.png|The Melon Moment Fruit Stand in Downtown Minecraft Xbox - Stampy's Hot Buns 91-0.jpg|Stampy's Hot Buns new World Headquarters in Downtown Epic Big C.jpg|Chloe in Stampy's Funland, the number one Tourist Attraction in Stampy's Lovely World Stampy's Bedroom.jpg|Stampylongnose in his Bedroom. Sos.jpg|Stampy and Longbow X99 on the SS Stampy Evil Mr.Porkchop.jpg|Stampy's Helpers in the Love Garden Ester.png|Ester in Stampy's House Cake Thief.jpg|Lee and Bengy in the Playful Po Po Station Cake.png|The National Seal of SLW. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead